


Шкаф

by Missouri1, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: В шкаф можно войти, из шкафа можно выйти, шкаф можно обвинить и даже убить. Сэм Винчестер сделал все это.





	Шкаф

Дин умел быть громким, как шестипалый гризли. Почему шестипалый? Да потому что ни один из живущих на свете гризли не сможет создать столько шума. Особенно по утрам, когда так важно досмотреть сон до звонка будильника! Но нет, есть же Дин! 

— Подъем, Сэмми, пора, нас ждут великие дела! — распевал на разные голоса Дин, сдергивая одеяло, под которым Сэм так уютно свернулся калачиком. 

Дин умывался, не закрывая дверь ванной, болтал с телеком, готовя одуряюще пахнувший кофе на кухне, гремел неведомыми железяками в гараже-кладовке, стучал зачем-то молотком на крыльце… Короче, Дина по утрам было невероятно много. 

— И вообще, мелкий, это моя кровать, хорош слюнявить подушку, — возмущался он, настойчиво стаскивая упирающегося Сэма к краю. 

И да — это кровать Дина, и да — Сэм любил обнимать подушку во сне, но это не повод будить его ни свет ни заря. Тем более если бы не Диновы ночные кошмары, то он и не оказывался бы в его кровати. В такие ночи Сэм приходил к Дину, ложился с краю, а тот, даже толком не проснувшись, прижимал его к себе и удовлетворенно вздыхал. А потом наступало утро, и Дин грохотал на весь дом. 

И это еще Сэму повезло, что в этот раз они жили не в мотеле, как обычно, а в самом настоящем доме, в котором, по мнению Дина, было слишком много комнат. Их семье вполне хватало первого этажа, на второй, где находилась «родительская» спальня, никто и не поднимался. Никто, кроме Сэма, которому последнее время очень не хватало тишины. Вот же странно. В детстве, когда Сэма бросали одного, он чувствовал себя так ужасно, что даже выдумал друга, смешного человечка в полосатых штанах, и болтал с ним обо всем на свете. Теперь же, повзрослев, он нашел себе платяной шкаф в заброшенной комнате второго этажа только для того, чтобы побыть одному. 

Огромный, трехстворчатый шкаф, точь-в-точь со страниц книги Льюиса, скрипнул открывшейся от сквозняка створкой, словно приглашая Сэма, обещая волшебство. Затаив дыхание, Сэм распахнул дверцу и, заглянув внутрь, разочарованно выдохнул. Шкаф оказался совершенно пуст. Никаких шуб, а значит, и прохода в Нарнию в нем не было. Зато было много места, столько, что Сэм мог целиком поместиться. А если пристроить фонарик на одном из крючков, то можно спокойно почитать, или, надев наушники, послушать музыку, или позубрить замысловатый стих, рассказывая его самому себе вслух, точно зная, что никакая ехидная братская подначка не настигнет. Иногда Сэм все же проводил рукой по задней стенке шкафа и с какой-то затаенной верой в чудо задумывал желание, такое личное, что даже прошептать его не получалось. Сэм желал себе обычную семью и чтоб никакого семейного дела, жуткой охоты, кошмаров. Можно еще собаку. Потом сам на себя сердился. Взрослый же, чего шкаф наглаживать. 

Не разлепляя глаз, уткнувшись носом в подушку, пытаясь поймать ускользающий сон, Сэм слушал шум, производимый Дином, и всей душой желал сразу оказаться в своем шкафу. Но в его мире желания не сбывались, если только не пожелать себе монстра под кровать. Но и монстра бояться нечего, Дин наверняка уже проверил. Так что пришлось просыпаться. 

Дин мог быть совершенно бесшумным. Неожиданно появлялся перед Сэмом в самый неподходящий момент, вырастая словно из-под земли. И бесил этим жутко. Конкретно сегодня, после самого ужасного подъема, когда Сэм мирно завтракал кукурузными хлопьями, повторяя в уме функции соединительной ткани, Дин умудрился незаметно подкрасться и завизжать прямо в ухо. А потом ржал как конь! Над перевернутой тарелкой с хлопьями, над размокающим в молочной луже сэндвичем и больше всего, конечно же, над ним, Сэмом. 

— Не завизжал, а зарычал, — сквозь смех поправил Дин, — почти как на заставке Голден Майер получилось. 

— Если бы на их заставке красовался кастрированный павлин, то да, ты очень точно изобразил, Дин! И когда ты перестанешь? — Сэм встал в позу обвинителя, сложил руки на груди, поджал губы. 

— Это не я подкрадываюсь, а ты ничего не видишь и не слышишь, Сэмми, — оправдывался Дин. — Нельзя так уходить в себя. Это опасно. 

— Да пошел ты, придурок! 

— Тише, тише фонтанируй, братан. А то привлечешь на головы бедных жителей Холмвилля какую-нибудь злобную хрень. В мире этого добра навалом, только дай повод. Вот, — Дин положил перед Сэмом газету с обведенным красным карандашом заголовком «Летающая женщина». 

Странный случай напугал жителей в далеком городке штата Миссури. В пятницу женщина в строгом деловом костюме прошла по коридорам офисного здания, здороваясь со спешащими домой после рабочего дня клерками, и вышла из окна пятого этажа. Народ столпился над ее трупом, приехали служба 911, полиция, команда криминальных новостей местного телевидения. Все снимали на камеру, документировали, опрашивали свидетелей, труп отправили в местный морг. Женщину никто не знал, ни в одной из фирм, арендовавших помещения в здании, она не работала. А спустя неделю все повторилось. Женщина в строгом деловом костюме выпрыгнула в окно пятого этажа. Все всполошились, но больше всего желтая пресса. История как раз в духе семьи Винчестеров, а это значит, что отец наверняка туда поехал, а это значит, что неделю-другую его не будет. Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Дина. 

— Бинго, школота, — подтвердил его молчаливые догадки Дин, — ближайшие десять дней мы в свободном плавании. 

— Почему тебя не взял, Дин? — Сэму было и правда интересно — почему. 

— Сказал — плевое дело, я не нужен. «Не в этот раз, Дин!» — передразнил Дин отца и тяжело вздохнул. — Но во всем есть свои плюсы, Сэмми, мы можем куролесить. 

Сэм фыркнул, с ужасом представляя, что брат понимает под этим словом, но решил промолчать. Дин протянул ему пакет с новым сэндвичем, в замен утопленного, и подтолкнул к двери. 

— Давай топай, а то в школу опоздаешь. Ты как обычно сегодня? 

Сэм пожал плечами, вспоминая свои планы на день. Семь уроков, лекция по истории права факультативом, библиотека, чтоб набрать материал для доклада и заодно посмотреть, что про летающих женщин в деловых костюмах известно. Итого: 

— Не раньше восьми, Дин. 

— Не позже, Сэм! 

— Слушаюсь, мамочка, — прогнусавил самым противным образом Сэм и громко хлопнул дверью, давая понять, что утреннее выступление павлина не забыто и месть не за горами! 

В библиотеке Сэму не работалось. Сперва библиотекарша начала громким шепотом спорить с видавшим виды мужичком о свежести газетных подборок, затем с резким стуком распахнулась фрамуга и порыв ветра разметал Сэмовы записи по всему читальному залу. И последняя капля — Теола Абрамс, школьная отличница и жуткая зазнайка, подсела поболтать. И так настырно притиралась коленками, улыбалась брекетами и сверкала очками, что Сэм не выдержал и сорвался домой. Под осуждающие взгляды Теолы, библиотекарши и даже мужичка. Да пошли они все!

***

Зачем он забрался в свой шкаф этим вечером, Сэм и сам не особо понимал. Тем более что Дин наверняка умчал на свидание, а с таких вылазок он еще никогда рано не возвращался. Весь дом, полный звенящей тишины, оказался в распоряжении Сэма. Но из всех возможных мест Сэм выбрал шкаф. 

Он только-только в нем устроился, даже фонарик не успел включить, как услышал шаги на лестнице. Кто-то поднимался на второй этаж. Сэм подобрался, рукоять охотничьего ножа удобно легла в ладонь. Дверь в комнату открылась, и, подчиняясь неведомым течениям воздуха, одновременно с ней приоткрылась створка шкафа. В образовавшуюся щель Сэм увидел Дина и хотел было окликнуть его, как тот, шире распахнув дверь, впустил в комнату девушку. 

— Проходи, — бархатно, словно погладил, сказал Дин. 

Такого Дина Сэм не слышал никогда. Он даже не подозревал, что Дин может быть таким. Опасно мягким, затягивающим в себя. Болотом. 

— О! Какая кровать, траходром прямо-таки. Твоя? 

— Ничья! Но теперь наша, — Дин шагнул в сторону кровати, увлекая девушку за собой и пропадая из поля зрения Сэма. 

Кровать радостно заскрипела под весом их тел. А Сэм мысленно застонал, отчетливо понимая, что никуда он не уйдет. Хотя разумнее всего выйти именно сейчас. Но где разум и где Сэм, который вслушивался в незнакомого Дина, изучал каждый новый звук, интонацию. 

Дин не молчал. Обычные слова, никакого изыска. Сэм так и думал. Хотя, конечно же, Сэм вообще о таком Дине не думал! 

— Да, детка! 

Гортанный стон. 

Вибрация вдоль позвоночника Сэма. 

— Можешь глубже? 

Вопрос-просьба. Невозможно отказать. Сэм бы не отказал, если бы Дин его попросил. Так попросил. 

— Давай, шире раздвинь, покажи мне себя. 

Сэм закрыл глаза и сразу же открыл. С закрытыми было еще хуже — рисуется четко, штампуется прямо в мозг: Дин, сидящий на пятках между раскинутых в стороны женских ног и внимательно смотрящий туда, между. 

Уж лучше просто слушать. Дыханье, женские стоны, резкие выкрики-всхлипы: 

— Ди-и-ин! 

— Вкусная, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Мм-м, очень вкусная. 

Сэм видел, ему не нужно смотреть — Дин улыбается, облизывает губы, как после вишневого пирога. Довольный. 

Кровать осторожно скрипнула, на пробу, раз, другой… и Дин пропал. Его заглушило девичьими стонами, шлепками тела об тело. Все за стенками шкафа набирало обороты, громкость, вибрировало страстью. 

— Ииище-ииище… ище-ище-ище… — истерила кровать, билась об стену. 

— Так! Дин! Да! — захлебывалась стонами девица. 

Только сейчас Сэм почувствовал, насколько сильно он возбужден. Член набух, тянет. Сэм боялся прикоснуться к себе. Господи, как же нужно, до одури нужно, запустить руку в штаны и отдрочить, попасть в синхрон со звуками снаружи, а больше всего со срывающимся, еле различимым дыханием Дина. Но Сэм не решился, застопорил сам себя, и вовсе не потому, что боялся быть услышанным, а потому, что сама идея отдалась в нем пугающим, небывалым по силе желанием. 

В шкафу внезапно стало жарко и душно. Сэму уперся затылком в прохладную стенку шкафа, развел как можно шире ноги, ослабляя давление твердой джинсы. Слегка полегчало, ровно на столько, чтобы Сэм смог вдохнуть, пропустить немного воздуха сквозь сжатые зубы. Проклятье. Только бы дожить и выползти отсюда незамеченным. 

Кровать натужно скрипнула последний раз. 

Дин выдохнул, прозвучал глубоко, протяжно. Немного с изломом и хрипотцой в самом конце. 

Сэм просмаковал каждую крупинку этого звучания Дина. Живот скрутило горячим спазмом, яйца налились. Потерпеть, немного еще, чуточку. И он себя отпустит. 

— Дин, где ванная? 

— Внизу, справа от лестницы. Давай, ты первая, но надолго не зависай. Скоро брат вернется. 

Сэм увидел во вновь приоткрывшуюся щель, как девушка, прикрывшись ворохом одежды, выскользнула из комнаты. До свободы оставались считанные минуты… 

На свет его выдернули так резко, что Сэм даже не понял как. Вот он сходит с ума от духоты и возбуждения, и вот он уже в руках Дина. Голова закружилась, и Дин как в кривом зеркале — то ли удивлен, то ли возмущен, то ли сейчас врежет, не разберешь. Сэм осел в кольце его рук, вдохнул его запах — запах секса, солоноватый слегка. 

— Какого черта, Сэм… — начал Дин. 

При первых звуках его голоса, Сэм дернулся, попытался вывернуться из крепкой хватки и задел членом бедро Дина. Шибануло так, что Сэм не сдержал стон. Он вообще больше не мог себя сдерживать. И только отдаленным краем сознания понимал, что сейчас происходит. Что он творит. И от этого понимания все в нем кипело стыдным удовольствием. Запретным, невозможным, неправильным. Слезы подкатывали к горлу и душили, дыхание срывалось на всхлипы.

Дин замолчал, но не отпустил. Напрягся только едва, почти незаметно. 

А Сэм, упрямо стиснув зубы, упираясь лбом в плечо брата, сделал еще пару отчаянных движений. 

И кончил. 

И разревелся. 

Так, что все тело сотряслось. Кончики пальцев. Уши. 

Навзрыд. Глотая слезы. Елозя кулаками по щекам. 

В хлам. 

Бери и выбрасывай. 

Нет больше Сэма. 

Дин аккуратно опустил его на долбанную скрипучую кровать, оторвал его руки от лица, сел рядом и потребовал: 

— Посмотри на меня. 

Сэм подчинился. Дин был серьезен,

— Это все ерунда, Сэмми, — мягко сказал он, — ерунда. Я не сержусь, правда. Я сам виноват, внимательнее нужно быть. Хорош реветь. Главное теперь, чтоб Миранда не узнала, а то мне не обломится больше. 

Сэм слушал, не совсем врубаясь, о чем речь. Слезы все еще текли по щекам, но послеоргазменный отходняк убаюкивал сытостью. А спокойный голос Дина вселял уверенность, что все будет хорошо. 

— Значит так, я сейчас пойду провожу даму домой, а с тебя бутеры. Арахисовое масло в шкафчике над плитой. Давай же, Сэмми, ну, — Дин потрепал Сэма по щеке. 

— Ага, — лениво отозвался Сэм. Он сидел и смотрел, как Дин одевается, натягивает джинсы, футболку… Четко, по-военному, ни одного лишнего движения. 

Только когда Дин ушел, до Сэма дошло, что тот ничего не понял. Или не так понял. Или не захотел понять. Неважно. Или важно? Нет, все же не важно. Как там Дин сказал? Это все ерунда. 

«Ерунда, полная ерунда», — повторял про себя Сэм, скинув джинсы в стирку и стоя под душем. «Даже думать не стоит, ведь полная ерунда», — уверял он, размазывая арахисовое масло по хлебу. «Не думать, не думать, не думать», — твердил как мантру, наливая воду в чайник. 

Чай не понадобился — Дин принес упаковку пива, а Сэму кусок в рот не лез. 

— Не ешь после шести, Сэмми? Бережешь фигуру? — подколол его Дин, откусывая пол бутерброда за раз. 

Сэм промолчал. Говорить хотелось еще меньше, чем есть. 

Дин глотнул пиво прямо из бутылки, довольно облизал губы и сказал: 

— Вкусно… 

Сердце Сэма сбойнуло, пропустило удар. Он посмотрел на губы Дина, полные, влажные, над верхней щетина, — словно увидел впервые. Тряхнул головой, прячась за челку, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, провел по ним кончиками пальцев. 

Дин вздрогнул от неожиданности, взглянул на дурящего Сэма, хищно прищурился. 

— Крошка, — пояснил Сэм и, балдея от собственной наглости, потянулся еще. 

Дин перехватил его руку: 

— Хорош, Сэм, — и завозил ладонью по губам. — Все? 

Сэм кивнул. Дин отставил недопитое пиво. 

— Да, суматошный вечерок выдался. Прикинь, Миранду пришлось чуть ли не силой выталкивать, я же ей обещал с тобой познакомить. 

— Зачем? — удивился Сэм. 

— Что зачем? 

— Зачем ее со мной знакомить? 

— Потому что она мне очень нравится, — медленно выговаривая слова, разъяснил как маленькому Дин и внезапно смутился, даже веснушки на переносице стали ярче. Сэм и не замечал, что у Дина так много веснушек. Надо же… — А она хотела познакомиться с моей семьей. А семья — это ты, Сэмми. Пойдем спать? 

Несмотря на все треволнения прошедшего дня, Сэм уснул быстро. Сработало аварийное отключение. 

Полная рутины неделя пролетела незаметно. Дин не поменялся, ничуть. Сэм внимательно следил за ним. Это даже стало более важным, чем учеба — наблюдать за Дином, быть рядом. К черту подсознание, выкидывающее таблички «не влезай, убьет», кто на них смотрит? Ну уж точно не чокнутый астроном, изучающий свою персональную черную дыру. Точно не Сэм. 

Кстати, Сэм обнаружил, зачем Дин стучит каждое утро на крыльце. Он подправляет перила. 

— Что ты не сделаешь их сразу и насовсем? — спросил Сэм. 

— Зачем насовсем, мы же тут на чуть-чуть, — Дин закончил подбивать торчащую балясину. 

Сэм отстал с вопросами и обнял со спины, пристроив подбородок на плечо. Дин прижался к его голове щекой, но сразу вывернулся: 

— Ой, давай только без соплей, вали в дом! 

— Да ладно, Дин, признайся, что любишь обнимашки! 

— Отвянь, Сэмми! — грозно рявкнул Дин. 

— Лю-ю-юби-и-ишь! — пропел Сэм, стратегически отступая в гостиную. 

Но возмездие его все равно настигло. И это было щекотно.

***

Ночью Дину опять приснился кошмар. 

Сэм проснулся, сел на кровати, прислушался. На улице бушевал ветер. Тени деревьев хаотично метались по полу и стенам. Дом был худоват для такой погоды, и холодный воздух струйками тянулся по полу. Ноги у Сэма моментально замерзли. 

Точно, не показалось. Дин разметался, сбив одеяло в ноги и скинув подушку на пол. И звал Сэма. Искал. Сэм спросил как-то раз — что за кошмар? 

— А, просто штрига, — Дин беззаботно махнул рукой. — Забей, Сэм.

Они больше не говорили об этом, но Сэм не забил, а просто сделал так, чтоб в своем кошмаре Дин всегда мог его найти. 

Осторожно ступая по холодному полу, Сэм подошел к кровати Дина. Расправил одеяло, поднял подушку и, обхватив ее, пристроился к брату под бок. Дин заворочался, нашел Сэма, притянул к себе поближе. 

— Да, Сэмми, — удовлетворенно выдохнул он Сэму в затылок. 

Сэм вспыхнул. Дин дышал глубоко, размеренно. Спал крепко. Тело Сэма помнило разметавшее его удовольствие и просило еще, накручивало возбуждение с каждым вдохом и выдохом Дина. Память услужливо подсказывала путь, как желаемое получить. И мысли роились, совсем не Сэмовы, грязные такие. Кайфовые. 

«Пока спит, можно же. Опустить подушку пониже, придавить член. Просунуть руку под подушку. Много не надо. Просто погладить. Не резко, чтобы не разбудить. И следить за дыханием. Да, следить за дыханием будет сложно».

Сэм лежал под рукой Дина и боялся пошевелиться. Не доверял сам себе. Но не уходил. Он неожиданно для себя открыл чувственную пытку и залип в ощущениях. Его то слегка отпускало, и тогда он засыпал легким, поверхностным сном, то накатывало заново. Под утро накрыло особенно сильно, и Сэм почти сдался. Дин, словно почувствовав его напряжение, проснулся, потерся носом об его плечо, обтянутое футболкой, и спросил чуть хриплым со сна голосом: 

— Чего не спишь, мелкий? 

— Волнуюсь. Контрольная сегодня, — нашелся у Сэма правдоподобный ответ. 

— Аа-а, ну ты даешь, ботан, — лениво потянул Дин. — Давай, раз не спишь, ты первый в ванную, но надолго не зависай. 

Сэм пулей вылетел из постели и ломанулся мыться. Включил воду, встал под душ и принялся намыливать себя, стараясь не задеть колом стоявший член. Стоит ему только раз передернуть, и взрыв обеспечен. Но не хотелось быстро, хотелось задержаться. Из вредности. 

Душ массировал тело теплыми упругими струями, смывал мыльную пену, но Сэм намыливался заново. Водил руками по шее, торсу, гладил живот. Расставил ноги чуть шире, взял налитые яйца в горсть, слегка сжал, почувствовал, как откликнулось тело, загудело сладким томлением. Член дернулся. 

Вообще Сэм никогда раньше так не исследовал себя, а тут накатило. А если так? Он отпустил яйца и потер промежность — приятно. Вспомнил, как на большой перемене шепотом и с диким блеском в глазах Стив Киппер пересказывал им порнуху, которую нашел на кассете у родаков. 

— Прикиньте, она лизала ему задницу! И прямо в дырку язык пихала! 

Сэм сел на край ванны, просунул руку чуть дальше, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до ануса, погладил, надавил. Палец по мыльному легко проник внутрь, неглубоко, на одну фалангу. Сэм поводил им в разные стороны, порастягивал себя, преодолевая сопротивление. Ничего особенного. 

«Давай, шире раздвинь, покажи мне себя», — всплыли в голове слова Дина. 

И сорвало, протащило острым кайфом. Ноги Сэма разъехались в стороны, он чуть наизнанку не вывернулся. Смотри, Дин, смотри. И это Дин там, между ягодиц, водит влажным языком, кружит, лижет, проникает. Эти мысли толкнули Сэма за край, он только успел сжать член в кулаке и заглушить собственный крик тыльной стороной ладони. 

Твою же мать! Медленно, словно во сне, Сэм собирал себя после оргазма. Очень уж не хотелось начинать думать. Сэм точно знал, что ничего хорошего он сейчас не надумает. Ему казалось, что он сошел с ума, что в его голове перекрутились все шестеренки и сцепились в каком-то неправильном порядке. Их перешелкивает, заклинивает. Сэм испугался сам себя, того, что ворочалось в нем — жадного, голодного, навязчивого чувства, требующего выхода, рвущегося наружу. Так, наверное, ощущает себя заряженный пистолет со взведенным курком. 

Поднеси к голове, надави пальцем на крючок.

Смелее, Сэм.

Бабах!

Дрочить на собственного брата! 

Отчаянно желать близости, что просить хоть с протянутой рукой — можно?! По-взрослому можно?! Чужим же можно, а мне? 

Не трогай, не смотри, не думай! 

Да, блядь, отлично!

Как такое вообще могло случиться? Почему именно со мной? 

И тут как прозрение — шкаф. Огромный шкаф, со скрипучей дверцей, которая открывалась сама по себе. А Сэм-то наивно думал, что от сквозняка. Именно сидя в шкафу, он просил себе обычную семью, обычную жизнь. Видимо, шкаф не так понял. Сэм знал, как поступают с вещами, которые неправильно исполняют желания. И мысленно подписал приговор — посолить, сжечь. 

Когда Сэм вышел из ванной, Дин возился на кухне. На своей кровати Сэм обнаружил совершенно новую рубашку. Прикольную, в крупную красную клетку. 

— Дин! — позвал Сэм. — Где ты ее взял? 

Дин встал в дверях комнаты, облокотившись на косяк, и чуть прищурился от солнечного света, заливавшего комнату. Кончики его волос золотились. 

— Где, где… в магазине, конечно. Вчера заметил, что ты еще дюйм точно в рост добавил, вот и купил. Надевай. 

Сэм хотел спросить, откуда деньги, но передумал. Все равно правду Дин не скажет, а рубашка нужна. 

Когда Сэм справился с последней пуговицей, Дин подошел вплотную, чтоб проверить, не давит ли воротничок, если застегнуть его. Сэм никогда не застегивал, но Дин все равно всегда проверял. Он находился так близко, что Сэм мог разглядеть каждую его ресничку. Хотелось потрогать их, наверняка мягкие. И впервые Сэм поймал себя на мысли, что откровенно рассматривает Дина в подробностях. 

Дин сосредоточенно хмурился: 

— Так, Сэм, повернись ко мне спиной, разведи руки в стороны. Подними вверх. 

Подчиняться Дину было легко. Дин покрутил Сэма в руках, поразглядывал и отставил. Отошел на пару шагов. Посмотрел со стороны, явно любуясь. Сэм ощутил себя счастливым. Таким счастливым, что еще немного — он взлетит под потолок и будет слать всем-всем воздушные поцелуи. 

— Отлично, — наконец вынес вердикт Дин, — наденешь сегодня вечером, чтоб прилично выглядеть. Я пригласил Ми к нам зайти, с тобой познакомиться. Обещания надо выполнять. 

Сэма как холодной водой окатило. И кислятина такая во рту появилась. 

— Ми?! Кто такая Ми? 

— Ми? Это милая Миранда. Та самая цыпочка со второго этажа, — Дин указал глазами на потолок. — Ну же, Сэмми, ты не мог ее так быстро забыть. 

— Я помню, я не знал, что ты ей придумал кличку! Ми! — выпалил Сэм. В нем бурлил сейчас такой коктейль из обиды, разочарования, возмущения, злости, что даже потряхивало. Дин не имел права дарить ему рубашку только для того, чтоб показать какой-то там Миранде прилично одетого брата. Дин не имел права сокращать ее имя до Ми, Дин не имел права напоминать ему про тот вечер. Какой же Дин редкостный мудак! А он, Сэм, так к нему… так о нем… так его… 

Дальше додумать мысль не получалось. Надо было срочно избавляться от рубашки и валить! Невозможно находиться с Дином в одной комнате, в одном доме, да и в одном городе невозможно, но тут, к сожалению, без вариантов. И пусть потом ехидничает про Саманту и ПМС, пофиг! 

Сэм содрал с себя рубашку, зашвырнул Дину на кровать. 

— Ни за что ее не надену! И не хочу знакомиться ни с какой Му! 

— Какого хрена, Сэм? Это так сложно для тебя — не сучить? 

— Не хочу и не буду знакомиться, — Сэм скривился, как от лимона. — Со всеми твоими девчонками знакомиться — так и стереться можно. Ты же их десятками таскаешь. 

— Не хочешь как хочешь. Найдем чем заняться! — в этот раз Дин направился к двери первым. 

— Вали! И Мяу своей привет передавай. 

Дин схватил с вешалки куртку и вышел сердитый, не обернулся даже. Сэм выдохнул. Вообще-то здесь обиженный он, и хлопать дверью тоже он должен. Как-то неправильно получилось. Сэм подошел к окну и посмотрел вслед Дину. Тот шел вверх по улице в сторону железнодорожной станции. Воротник его кожаной куртки был поднят, руки в карманах. Дин слегка сутулился, пряча голову в плечи от холодного ветра. Такой вот хмурый человек на залитой солнцем улице чужого, только-только просыпающегося города. Сегодня четверг, вспомнил Сэм. 

По четвергам в Холмвилль прибывал товарный поезд, на разгрузке которого неплохо платили. Дин никогда не пропускал четверг. А Сэм сегодня пропустит. Прогуливать школу было немного совестно, но у него имелось важное дело, затягивать с которым никак нельзя. 

Немного покопавшись в гараже, Сэм нашел небольшой острый топор. Надел рабочие перчатки, убрал волосы под кепку. Вернулся на кухню, посидел, особо ни о чем не думая. Собираясь. 

Поднялся на второй этаж. Дверца шкафа приоткрылась с привычным скрипом, как только Сэм зашел в комнату. «Скрипишь? Ну-ну, недолго тебе осталось», — подумал Сэм и саданул топором по лакированному боку. 

Шкаф возмущенно трещал. Жалостливо скрипел створкой. Сопротивлялся. Сэм прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы выдергивать топор из его древесины, но упорно рубил трехстворчатого гада. Отсек ему дверцы, перебил ножки, в щепки разнес бок, фанеру задней стенки выбил ногами, и шкаф сдался. Перекосился, шатнулся и, с грохотом упав на пол, развалился окончательно. Сэм отложил топор в сторону и вытер пот со лба. Теперь осталось самое трудное, собрать все до самой маленькой щепочки, отнести на задний двор и сжечь. 

Когда Сэм закончил подметать комнату, время перевалило за полдень. Кинув последний мусор на обломки, аккуратно сложенные во дворе, Сэм тщательно засыпал все солью. Хотел было сразу поджечь, но резкий порыв ветра заставил передумать. По плану сгореть должен был все же шкаф, а не дом. Сэм решил жечь частями. Долго, нудно, муторно, но он приближался к поставленной цели — развеять пепел шкафа по ветру. А вот для этого ветер сегодня как раз подходил. 

Стемнело. Костер прогорел. Дин все еще не вернулся. 

Сэм принял душ. Приготовил макароны. Поел. Дин не пришел. 

Подобрал подаренную Дином рубашку, расправил, повесил на плечики в шкаф. Красивая, хороший подарок. Зря с Дином поругался с утра. Подумаешь, сократил имя, Дин всегда имена сокращает. «Не всегда, — пискнул гаденький голос внутри, — не всегда». Сэм придушил его сразу, не дав развить мысль. Дина до сих пор не было. 

Сэм устроился на диване, завернулся в плед, включил телевизор и принялся ждать. 

Этим утром Дин не гремел. То, что он дома, выдавал тонкий кофейный аромат. Сэм проснулся и выглянул из-за спинки дивана. Дин, мятый со сна, босиком, в боксерах, стоял над плитой и сторожил кофе. Почувствовав взгляд Сэма, повернул голову и улыбнулся. Как ослепил. 

— Иди сюда, Сэмми, — позвал он. 

Сэм, не разматываясь из пледа, переполз за стол и забрался с ногами на стул. 

— Доброе утро, — буркнул он, немного сердясь и в то же время понимая, как это глупо. 

— Вчера костер разводил? — Дин поставил перед ним чашку с кофе. 

Сэм кивнул. 

— Где дровами разжился? 

— Шкаф сжег, — с вызовом сказал Сэм. 

— Который со второго этажа? — уточнил Дин, отхлебывая кофе из своей кружищи. — Дурацкий на самом деле, вечно у него дверца от сквозняка скрипела. Зря меня не подождал. Давно хотел намутить костер, раз уж у нас теперь задний двор есть. 

— Точно от сквозняка? 

— Абсолютно. Отец весь дом раз пять обследовал, прежде чем нас тут оставил. Да что там дом, городок тоже. В Холмвилле можно сдохнуть исключительно со скуки, поверь, Сэмми! 

Сэм поверил и почувствовал себя круглым дураком. И срочно решил увести разговор в другую сторону. Извиниться. 

— Дин, ты меня прости за вчера. Ну, что рубашку швырнул, да и с Мирандой там … 

— Да ладно, проехали, — перебил его Дин. — Я тоже хорош. Мир? 

— Мир! 

Сэм немного помолчал, разглядывая кофейную гущу на дне кружки, собрался с духом и задал почему-то очень важный для него вопрос: 

— Это было так важно познакомить ее со мной? 

— Знаешь, Сэмми, Ми, она такая… другая, что ли, — Дин задумался на секунду, улыбнулся легко каким-то своим мыслям и продолжил: — Были бы мы обычной семьей, я бы на ней точно женился. Но ты прав, незачем вас знакомить. Не в этой жизни. Отец звонил, мы сваливаем отсюда. 

По тому, как Дин резко поставил кружку на стол и сбежал с кухни, Сэм понял, что тот больше говорить не будет. На эту тему — не будет. 

Дин в совершенстве умел не разговаривать. Не молчать, не игнорировать, а именно не разговаривать. Тем более про всякое такое, очень важное для Сэма. Эта бесило даже больше, чем его способность подкрадываться и утренний шум. Но сегодня Дин сказал достаточно. Сэм его услышал. Больше никаких шкафов и веры в чудеса. Он сделает все, чтоб вырваться из этой гребаной жизни. И Дина вытащит. 

Сэм дал себе слово.

**Эпилог-пролог**

Отклонив ветку, старик смотрел, как двое мальчишек таскают из дома вещи, а их отец укладывает сумки в багажник большой черной машины. Жаль, что они так внезапно уезжают и не увидят, что произошло с этой девчонкой, с Мирандой. 

Старик оглянулся на ближайшее дерево, на ветке которого на высоте футов семи качалось ее тело. Подвешенное за ноги. Голова была насажена на ближайший сук, длинные волосы разметались по шершавой коре, из распоротого живота свисали петли кишок. Старик довольно хмыкнул — работа была выполнена на отлично. И кровь удачно впитывалась в сухую землю у корней, не растекалась.

Девчонке не повезло. Откуда ей знать, что младший из пацанов избран? Что теперь его желания исполняются? И пусть он еще не подозревает, но его мысли имеют силу. Страшную силу, разрушительную. Не хотел он, всей своей мальчишеской душой не хотел, чтобы старший встречался с этой Мирандой. И вот до чего его нехотение довело.

Они вернутся, старик знал это. Не сейчас, через несколько лет. Он свистнул, и ему на плечо опустилась большая красивая птица. С ярко-зеленым, с золотистым оттенком оперения, красным брюхом и длинным, раздвоенным хвостом. Небольшую голову украшал распушенный хохолок. Птицу легко было спутать с попугаем, если бы не клюв. 

Сторонний наблюдатель, вероятно, удивился бы, что птица хорошо ориентируется в темноте, но не старик.

Он улыбнулся, почтительно коснулся ее крыла и довольно сказал:

— Я нашел тебе нового Хранителя, о великий Кетцаль.


End file.
